Many popular mobile applications have different versions for different operating platforms (e.g., Android, iOS, etc.). An application on one operating platform may differ in features from the corresponding version on another operating platform for many reasons. These reasons can include, for example, design of the application by different developers and the use of different programming languages for each platform. Maintaining application consistency across platforms is a difficult challenge. Even when the same developer creates an application on different platforms, the problem exhibited is similar to writing a novel in multiple spoken languages simultaneously. The language can be very different depending on the context and grammar rules and there can be different levels of understanding for each type of requirement. A difficulty can arise during implementation of a certain feature of the language or application depending on the underlying platform library. Current mobile application developers believe that future mobile application development across different operating platforms will become increasingly difficult due to further fragmentation of these application platforms.